Adriana the Vigilante Witch (Working Title)
by Lisbet Marie Volk
Summary: Intro to our heroine


Up in the mountains is a girl of many powers and many terrors. Her name was Adriana. She was 27 years old. High school graduate with honors. She never went to college. She was a virgin. She wore her hair in her natural shade, a deep chesnut brown with one long streak of white she had since she grew in hair, after being made fun of the majority of her childhood for it she braided it or put it into a long obscure dreadlock and fastened it with a peyote stich, a beaded hair piece worn by rastafarians and trendy ghost white phish heads, and the Rastafarians cringe and feel disrespected for thier personal religious beliefs which was as sacred to them as the telivision is to Americans.

She wore her mane down to her hip bones which where visable as well as her collarbone and wrist bones. She stood at aproximatley 5'8 and weighed 110 pounds. She was lanky therefore her tits were always small and inimpressive. She had a nice four pack and her bush was as silver as the long streak that lay on her head like an extention. Her bush was something fairies would envy.

It was silver and very glimmery. If caught in the right light it would glimmer like gold. It was her treasure chest at the end of her rainbow. Her nipples were small and pink as were her areola's in a lighter shade of tan. She had a secret. Her secret was this: every time she came she would sqirt out liquid gold. Oh, the site! The first time she masturbated she sprayed her walls in money! It was a genetic mutation called fomaχpuoana disorder. It translated loosley from the greek language. "one who ejaculates in gold". There was one known case in Spain and that poor unfortunate soul died after her first intercourse. The boy killed himself two days later because as soon as she died the gold turned to dust. He may have decided on living had the trauma paid out. She knew this wasnt normal, for she wasnt a moron. She lived in the catskills with her parents. She would tan in the summer. She was italian , hatian and irish. She had green eyes that gave out an almost mermaid-esque apearence. The boys, the girls, they all wanted her

She spoke at a pleasent pitch and always had good posture and manners. She never spoke out of term but only when spoken to. She also had another gift. She was a Haitian rootworker. People would come to her from near and far to witness her beauty and get a tarot reading or a spell casted. Many suitors came to woo her but she had telekenisis so she could see thier bad intentions. She would allow them to go when she asked and if they made any advances toward her she would place her hand over the top of their head and suck out all thier energy. It was a merciful act. She would dust up the ashes and use the ashes in black magick. If they dared to try to overpower her she would take the men down to the basement where she would whip them and beat them for hours. Sometimes even days. She would laugh, and often wore sexy lingerie with fishnets and garder belts or latex or leather or sometimea she would beat them skyclad so she could torment them even more.

Watching men cry, beg and pleade amused her. She said she had seen the women they had beaten, raped and killed as soon as they walked though her front door, which was a perrywinkle blue she had proudly painted herself. Then when they went from pleading to cursing her she would put the shock collars on each limb and around thier neck. When they had eventually died or grew bored with them she left them to rot she would throw thier lifeless bodies down the incinerator.

She was not satisfied with this life but felt it was a moral obligation to be the vigilante instead of the shrew. She thought about that man, that man that would one day rule her heart. Shed give it all up for him. She knew when the right man came he would know what to do with the gold. She had been storing her liquid gold in mason jars. She had over 15,000, 000 jars of gold so far because she was a horny but intelligent woman. What would her dream man think of her horendous crimes? Would he turn her in or would he want to be a part of it? Would he leave her if he knew of her powers?


End file.
